


Dubrovnik

by flawedamythyst



Series: Winterhawk Tumblr ficlets [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: Bucky and Clint have met before.





	Dubrovnik

For the first couple of weeks that Bucky was in the tower, Clint thought he was going to get away with it. He kept out of his way without making it obvious, telling himself that just because Bucky was getting memories back didn’t mean he was going to get that memory back and besides, that had been ten years ago, Clint had changed a lot since then.

Deep down, he knew he was living on borrowed time though. He couldn't avoid team meetings after all, and it only took half of the first one Bucky came along to before he started squinting at Clint’s face as if trying to place it. Clint pushed his chair a couple of inches closer to the door and braced himself.

Steve was halfway through his monthly rant about people not tidying up after themselves in the gym when Bucky let out a gasp of realisation, signalling that he’d made the same connection Clint had had the second he’d laid his eyes on the face of the Winter Soldier, infamous assassin and Captain America’s best friend.

“Dubrovnik,” he said, interrupting Steve.

Clint tensed. “Yep,” he said. “Small world, huh?”

“What’s going on?” asked Steve, but Clint was too busy watching Bucky for any sign that this was about to end in violence to glance over.

It had started with violence in Dubrovnik, then quickly evolved into something else once it became clear the guy they were both there for was already dead. Clint had made a stupid flirty comment because he’d been even dumber back then, and somehow it had ended up with a frantic fuck behind someone’s garage.

Clint had felt pretty good about the encounter, even without knowing who the hell he’d fucked, right up until he’d discovered he’d fucked a brainwashed guy and what the hell kind of consent could he give?

Just thinking about it made his stomach sour. If Bucky did beat the crap out of him, Clint was pretty sure he’d deserve it.

Bucky just continued to stare, clearly still recovering the memory. Clint braced himself.

“I held on to that for as long as I could,” said Bucky, slowly. “It felt like the one good thing I got to have for myself.”

Seriously? Clint took a deep breath, trying to wrap his head around that.

“You get to have all the good things you want now,” he said, cautiously.

Bucky gave him a smile. “Yeah,” he agreed. “Can you still do that trick with your tongue? That was definitely a good thing.”

Oh holy shit, this was happening. “Sure,” said Clint. “Any time you want a reminder…”

Bucky stood up so quickly that his chair tumbled over backwards. “Steve, we’re cutting out on the rest of this meeting,” he said, not taking his eyes off Clint.

“What in God’s name is happening right now?” asked Tony.

Clint ignored him as he jumped up and followed Bucky out the door.


End file.
